Pokemon Rainbow Version
by Mage of Life-17
Summary: Ever wonder how you can't see legendary Pokemon, yet they know everything about you, and know you're the chosen one? It's because they can see you. Their eyes are all around you. These representations are known as beings. They are the eyes, ears, and even able to use certain attributes of the legendaries. How the first beings were chosen, no one is really sure, but you'll know soon
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Rainbow Version- Ho-oh's Being

Chapter One

Twigs snapped as a young girl stumbled through the woods. Her weak body barely able to support itself as it moved. Through the thick trees, a small town came into a view. It was very old looking, almost like the types of towns seen in Puritan times in our world at this time.

The girl slowly moved toward the town. 'Almost there…' she thought. As she reached the edge of the forest, a small and weak smile crossed her face. 'I made it.' The girl collapsed from exhaustion. 'This is a good place to die.' She thought.

An old man in a brown cloak, covering his body, holding a walking stick, stepped next to her body and shouted,

"Ho-oh! This is the one! Catch her before she perishes!" The girl heard the voice, but it seemed very distance, and she payed little attention to it.

A rainbow shot across the sky. Many of the townspeople froze at the sight and turned their attention to the old man and girl. A large bird, seeming to flash of seven different colors, descended from the clouds. It landed and looked to the old man.

_"This is her?"_ It asked.

"Yes. She shall replace me. However, she seems to be on the verge on death, like the many others that tried to replace to me. Please hurry. Give her one of your feathers." The old man replied.

The bird let out a cry and a flash of light engulfed the area. When the light faded a rainbow feather was visible on the girl's back. It seemed to be a tattoo, however, if looked at closer, it became obvious that it was literally part of her body now.

The man nodded to the bird and flew off, leaving the girl in the man's care. However, little did they know, the girl was being hunted for her life. For peering from the darkness, a figure grimaced.

"Don't worry master," the figure said, "The girl will not last another week."

**Me: Woot! This marks the beginning of Pokemon Rainbow Version- Ho-oh's Being! I know this sounds confusing now, but trust me, it gets better as it goes on. Also, if it seems like an 8-year old wrote this, it because I wrote this when I was 8. I'm revising it as I go. This is much better than when I first wrote it. So please comment on what you think! I take everything as a compliment, just please, don't go all out on it! Oh and also, yes, this is a Pokemon fanfiction. More evidence will be shown next chapter if you don't believe me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Rainbow Version- Ho-oh's Being

Chapter Two

"Hey kid!" A voice said, "Kid! Wake up kid! Oh man please don't be dead! Maybe I should call the hospital…"

"Mm… huh?"

"Oh good your awake!"

The girl just waking up stared at the boy in front of her. His red hair spiked up in various places. Acne covered his face, mainly centered around his nose. He had a curious, yet sweet, brown eyes. He was obviously taller than she, probably a teenager.

"Who? What? When? Where? How?" The boy paused before replying.

"Ok, um, I'm Lance Den. I found you passed out here. The date is January 21st, 2012. You're in Violet City in the Johto Region. And I have no idea how you go here, sorry." The girl's eyes widened,

"2012? No it's…" she paused, "Hm….."

"Are you ok?" Lance asked, "Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"No I'll be fine. I just, I can't remember anything."

"You're probably suffering from amnesia." Before the girl could ask, he continued, "No memory."

"Oh." The girl said.

"So do you remember your name?"

"Uh… um… I think… it was… Sloane?"

"Good enough for me." Lance replied. He stood up and extended his hand to help Sloane up. "So what are you going to do? You have amnesia, and look to young live on your own." Sloane shrugged, examining herself. 'He's right. I guess I'm only 5 or 6. Definitely can't live on my own.'

"I'm not sure."

"How about you come to school with me today?" Lance offered.

"What?" Sloane asked a bit surprised at the offer.

"You don't have to, but I can't go home. Today everyone is learning to work with Pokemon and deciding who they might start with."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude." Sloane said.

"It'll be fine." Lance said smiling, "Maybe you'll figure out what Pokemon you'll start with!" Sloane returned the smile and nodded.

"Ok. I'll come." She said.

Lance led Sloane toward his school. Neither were aware of the two sets of eyes watching them. In the dark forest the lay near them, a figure growled.

"D*** it! She was supposed to die from that! Stupid Celebi! Why did it have to transport me too though! I don't like it here! Nothing makes sense here." Another figure came into existence next to the other.

_"Quiet you! They'll hear you!"_ the human figure jumped.

"Master!" They said, "I'm sorry! I had no idea the Celebi would intervene with our plans!"

_"Well you should have taken that into consideration. But that's in the past. Now, you must eliminate her. Her existence here will anger the Lords of Time and Space. They will intervene with our plans if they awaken."_ The figure saluted their master.

"Yes sir. This time I won't fail you."

Meanwhile, at the top of Sprout Tower, a small Pokemon blinks open their eyes.

_"Where am I?"_ It asked.

"Sprout Tower." A monk answered.

_"And who might you be?"_ It replied.

"Father Chabon." He replied.

_"A pleasure to meet you Father Chabon. Might I inquire the date?"_

"January 21st, 2012 little one. Why do ask?"

_"That is none of your business at this time Father. I am sorry, but I have many enemies, and I have learned to trust people when I first meet them."_

"That is ok. Might I ask who and what you are?"

The small Pokemon floated up into the air and sat on one of the bells in the tower.

_"Me?" It asked, "I am a Shiny Celebi, but those who know me personally call me Crest."_

"Well then Crest, allow me to take care of you. Your injuries seem severe. Will you grant me this?" Crest pondered this before nodding.

_"Sure. You may do that for the time being. But at any point you seem untrustworthy, I'll wipe your memory of everything, and leave you, cursing you and all your family to a horrible death."_

Father Chabon bowed.

"Understood. Now, about those wounds."

**Me: Now, as time goes on, my chapter will probably get longer. However, unlike my friend, TheCastorBean, my chapter won't be like 10 pages long in word. They may become that way once I get better at this, but for the time being, they won't be that long. **

**Also, I bet you're wondering why the main characters in my two current fanfictions are named Sloane. Well, both of these are based upon stuff I did when I was 8. This story I wrote mostly when I was 8. Sloane was one of my first characters created. I've always had a tendency to reuse characters when they turn out really good. So about this same time I joined a roleplay based on An No Exorcist (or Blue Exorcist), and I used Sloane as my main character.**

**Also, before we get too far into the fanfictions, I believe you should know what my update schedule will be. I'll update the fanfictions every other week. Meaning like, on week one I'll update Pokemon rainbow version, then the next week I'll do the three exorcists, then rainbow version, then exorcists, and so on. If I decide to start a third fanfictions the schedule may change. Also, I will probably not do double updates unless:**

**A) I missed an update.**

**B) It's a holiday.**

**To explain the holiday thing, if, say my birthday falls on the week that Pokemon Rainbow Version will update, you'll get two updates from that fanfiction along with an update from the Three Exorcists. **

**So, because I was just getting started, I decided I wouldn't do that for President's Day or Valentine's Day. To make up for this, I'll try and hit the next three holidays with extra updates. However, the next three holidays (St. Patrick's Day, my birthday, and Easter) all fall on Exorcist weeks, meaning I'd have to update 6 exorcist chapters and 3 rainbow chapters. However, unless I can have 8 more exorcist chapters ready by then, I don't think that will happen. However I will try! And if not, I'll make it up with two rainbows and one exorcist instead on my birthday!**

**Thanks for all the comments and such guys! All are appreciated! Keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Rainbow Version- Ho-oh's Being

-Chapter 3-

"So this is your school?" Sloane asked while gazing at the old building ahead of her.

"Yep. It's sort of old styled but it fits right into the city's theme." Lance replied.

"Oh I see." Sloane replied sizing up the building.

"I'll introduce you to the principal while we're here, since we are a bit early." Lance said guiding Sloane towards the inside. Sloane quietly followed Lance into the building.

The inside looked very old. The wood seemed to rotting, yet it looked a little better because it had some paint on it. It smelled a bit of decay and paint was peeling in places. The only colors were blue, red, and black making the place extremely dull looking. Doors lined the hall, most of them had dusty nods, no doorknobs, and some didn't even have doors!

"Uh Lance? Why is this place so-"

"Poor looking?" Lance finished for her.

"Yeah..." Sloane said shyly.

"Violet City used to be very populated, and many people stayed here for a while because it was a long journey down to Azalea town. However, now that a new path was cut through, they don't have to go through Azalea Town or stay here to reach Golden Rod City or Ecruteak City." Lance explained.

"Oh." Sloane said, not really focusing. 'That journey sounds so familiar to me. Did I try and do it once? No, probably not. I'm too weak for it.'

"Hey Lance?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"How long ago was that passage way built?" Sloane asked.

"6 years ago." Lance said.

"Ok." She said. 'Yeah. I wasn't born before the thing was built, so probably not.'

"Here we are." Lance's voice shocked Sloane from her thoughts.

Before them was a large door. Lance knocked on it.

"Come in." A deep voice said from within. Sloane and Lance walk in. Lance noticed Sloane's nervous look and smiled.

"It's fine. He's nice." He said. Sloane nodded nervously and followed Lance inside.

Inside, a man with gray hair looked up from his paperwork. He was wearing all brown clothing and black glasses. He seemed very old, 50 or 60. By the looks of his eyes, the man obviously hadn't slept in a while.

"Good morning Principal Roach." Lance said.

"Good morning Lance. What are you doing here this early?"

"I wished to seek permission to allow my um... cousin," he said uneasily, "to attend here." The principal took out a form and gave it to Sloane. She stared at the paper, then to Lance. It finally dawned on Lance, 'She's illiterate!' He thought.

He took the papers from her and began to fill in information for her, occasionally asking how to spell certain things, or if she knew when or what certain things were. Finally the forms were done and they gave them back to the principal.

Principal Roach examined the form before saying,

"She's illiterate?"

"Yes sir." Lance replied.

"I'm afraid she cannot attend here then."

"Why not?" Lance asked, not knowing of this rule.

"Only children who can read and write can attend here." Principal Roach said calmly.

"Please Principal Roach! She just wants to start her journey in four years!"

"Unless someone who can read travels with her, I cannot allow it!" Lance bit his lip then said,

"I promise to travel with her." The principal stared at Lance.

"But I thought you wished to travel to Kanto after-"

"I will travel with her first!" Lance interrupted, "If that's what if takes!" He added. Principal Roach thought this over then said,

"Fine. She may attend. However, she is not to leave your side unless absolutely needed." Lance and Sloane smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"Don't test me." Principal Roach said, "The door awaits." Lance and Sloane made their way outside the office. When the door closed the principal picked up his phone. He dialed in a number and waited as it rang. When he heard the other end pick up, he spoke.

"The boy's spirit is awakening. He's with the girl, and seems to have assumed a brotherly position for her." The person on the other end swore.

"_Those two have to be observed at all costs. Watch them, and I will have my servant watch them as well._"

"As you wish master." Principal Roach said.

"Don't you think he was acting weird?" Sloane asked.

"Not really. He normally is like that." Lance said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, here's where you and I will be learning today." Lance said, opening a classroom door.

The red wood door opened revealing a small classroom with about 8 wooden desks in it, a black board, and a large teacher's desk in the corner. Bookshelves lined the back of the room, books overflowing them. The wood of the room was obviously rotting, and many of the chairs balanced on only three legs.

Sloane gazed around. Not sure what to say, she didn't say anything. Lance took notice to this and said,

"I know, crappy looking." Sloane glanced over.

"Yeah…" she said truthfully.

"You get used to it. Now here's where I sit. You can sit here." Lance lead her to a seat in the second row to the right of his. Just as Sloane was about to sit down, Lance stopped her. "Take my seat. It has four legs." He said. Sloane slowly took the chair and gave Lance her three-legged chair.

"Wh-Why are you doing this for me?" Sloane asked. Lance paused.

"Doing what?"

"All of this! The school, the almost taking me to the hospital, the chairs! Why? We just met a few minutes ago!"

"Because." Lance replied, "It's the nice thing to do." Sloane frowned.

"Oh." Lance smiles at Sloane.

"You'll learn. Either you haven't been taught that yet or you just can't remember. Even so, that's what it is."

"Yeah I guess." Sloane said.

A ball rang and Lance motioned for Sloane to sit down. Many children piled into the classroom.

A tall boy wearing all black with piercings covering his face walked up to Sloane.

"Hey chick!" Sloane glanced up nervously. "That's my seat." Sloane began to shiver. "So move it." Sloane wanted to move, but her body refused to let her. She just worsened in trembling. "I said move it!" The boy shoved Sloane from the seat. She hit the floor head first, and everything went black.

**Me: Well I completely changed this chapter. For one, originally, the school was going to be all high tech and stuff, and be very large. Secondly, Principal Roach was going to be very nice to them, not rude like he was. Thirdly, I wasn't going to have Sloane be bullied until the fourth chapter. Lastly, originally this was about three different chapters.**

**Anyway, hope you guys like the fanfictions so far. I work very hard on them so I really hope you guys like them. Still need to get to chapter 7 before Easter. Dang.**


End file.
